One way trip
by DanD-OujiSama
Summary: Captain America has lost everything. Thor knows what the Captain is feeling. Will the two be able to survive with everything that's happening around them? R/R, Movie-verse
1. Chapter 1

"So you're the God of thunder? King of Asgard, Thor, right?" Steve said questioningly, circling the Asgardian whilst eyeing his features. "Fury said we wouldn't be seeing you but clearly he was wrong…" He held out his hand a gesture for handshake, "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, I take that we will get acquainted in the nearest future." He said, taking Captain's hand and shaking it lightly but with strength. "Where exactly will this vessel of yours take us?"

"It's headed for S.H.I.E.L.D's Helicarrier." Steve answered, looking directly into Thor's Caribbean blue eyes. For a moment he didn't move, too lost in those beautiful eyes until one of Thor's eyebrows rose in a teasing manner. "Sorry, I space out..." He said, clearing his throat nervously as he focused his gaze on the windowed panels. "Every once in a while."

"I see…" Thor said, his eyes directed at Loki who was sedated as soon as they got to the air. "Tell me, Mister America, what do you plan to do to my brother once we arrive in this fortress you speak of?"

"I think S.H.I.E.L.D. will interrogate him. The whereabouts of the tesseract, what he plans to do with it, you know the usual interrogation protocol and its Captain America not Mister America." He answered casually, looking at Thor with worry. "Do you really think your brother is innocent? I mean with the things he's been doing do you really think he's still the sam-"

"Silence!" Thor voiced out. Everyone's eyes were on him, an awkward type of silence emitted, something Captain was startled genuinely. "You do not know a thing about me or my brother or what we have been through. It is best if you keep to yourself, Mister America." He grunted.

"I said its Captain… and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded." Steve looked away. For most of the ride they kept silent, exchanging small glances at each other's back. Steve couldn't help but feel some kind of connection towards the King of Asgard, is it because he could relate to the denial he's been feeling ever since they thawed him out? Or maybe something much more intimate, something he's lost once because his was too blind to even see it unfold before him.

* * *

"So you decide to finally butt in didn't you? Thor." Fury remarked, handing Thor documents about the tesseract. "We didn't expect you so we didn't bother to get you any accommodation." He added sarcastically, faking a smile.

"A true Asgardian can withstand days without sleep." Thor vouched, standing proudly at the one-eyed man. "I do not need an-"

"Stop with the whole 'Asgardian' thing already, feel free to bunk in with anybody you want. Except for Stark, you wouldn't want to bunk with him. Trust me." Fury left, immediately resuming to his business on the electrical panels on the deck.

"'Bunk'? I do not 'bunk' with anybody." He mumbled to himself, reading the information on the documents handed to him.

For some reason, Thor didn't take seriously the documents and after reading all of them, he didn't understand a bit. He only knew two things, and that's to get back the tesseract and his little brother safely. Already it was dark and only the personnel who kept the Helicarrier in the air were the only ones left. Thor didn't want to admit it but he was getting sleepy, the long journey to Earth had him light-headed.

"Hey, you sleepy yet big guy?" Steve said warmly, his hand placed on Thor's shoulder guard.

"I am not sleepy. Do not bother me Captain, you need your rest." Thor said weakly, vertigo overwhelming him.

"As do you. Now, c'mon you can share with me." He ordered, waiting for Thor to get out of his seat.

The dizzy sensation proved too much even for an Asgardian like Thor and it sent him down on his knees. Luckily, Steve was there and he was able to lift him up just before he got an implant to the face.

"You shouldn't push yourself." Steve said, adjusting Thor's arm over his shoulders as he guided him to his room. Thankfully, Thor's leg were still walking although they looked like they were slumping Steve couldn't argue. At least he didn't have to carry all of Thor. As they reached the end of the corridor, Steve gently opened the door with his free hand and lifted the worn out Asgardian on his bed. Thor flopped on the bed seemingly unconscious and Steve took this as a great opportunity to remove Thor's armour without any complaints from the Asgardian. Slowly he flipped Thor on his back and began to fondle with the armour's lock but it was proving much too difficult since he's never seen armour like this in his whole life.

Even though he knew it was a bad idea, he had to wake Thor to tell him how to remove it. "Thor, Thor wake up. You need to tell me how to take this armour off." He said softly, almost like a whisper.

"Captain… pull me up." Thor asked his hands in front of Steve's face. Steve took hold of Thor's hands and made him sit up as he waited for Thor to tell him what to do.

"Raise my arms and… No, no I can do it myself." He said, lazily lifting his armour from his waist upwards. It looked like he was drained of power, Thor couldn't even manage to lift his armour up.

"Here let me." Steve interfered, but as soon as he hooked his fingers on the rim of Thor's armour, they were slapped away. "What are you doing?" He asked angrily, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Thor's face.

"Captain, this weakness is unfit for an Asgardian. I'll shame myself if I let you do this." Thor admitted slowly. Steve knew pride was something to be protected but this, this is too much.

"Thor you have nothing to be ashamed of, not from me." He countered, hooking his fingers on Thor's armour once again. "Now, let me."

"Very well." Thor surrendered, he lifted his arms wavily as Steve lifted the armour with ease revealing Thor's ripped muscles. Thor then let his body fall back down to the cushions as Steve placed the armour beside a table.

"W-What are you doing?" Thor asked surprised. Steve was taking off his boots one at a time and placing them near the armour.

"Pants and boots, you need them off too." Steve answered casually as he removed Thor's last boot.

"You are lucky I am unable to get up and give you punishment." Thor said, sighing as he let Steve unbuckle his pants and pull them down revealing his loincloth.

Steve folded Thor's pants neatly as he took off his own clothing down to his boxers. He slid easily next to Thor's as he covered both of them with the blanket. Steve turned his back against Thor's side as he sighed closing his eyes.

"Do you feel lonely?" Thor whispered, his head tilting to gaze at Steve's body. "I heard you have been frozen for 70 years."

"Sometimes, I get used to it once every now and then." Steve answered sadly. He still couldn't get over the fact that everyone he knew was all dead. It was heart wrenching and blood boiling at the same time.

Steve didn't notice Thor's arms wrap around his waist pulling him against the Asgardian.

"I'm sorry for what has happened." Thor said. Those words hit in hard, Thor said them emotionally like he actually cared and knew what Steve was feeling, and those words were enough for Steve to turn towards the Asgardian tuck his head into the other's chest and cry.

Thor let Steve cry for that night, he knew what the Captain felt. The Asgardian pulled Steve in closer as he placed a chaste kiss on Steve's forehead before letting himself be taken by sleep.

**A/N**

**Yey, I love this pairing~! Blondes always have the fun, :P**

**R&R Pleasee~! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Captain America's POV

I still can't believe how the following weeks went in a flash. One minute, we were all fighting with each other and the next thing I know, I was dangling on a wire for my life! Now it's all finally come to this, Loki had to be stopped. It's now or never.

"I wonder how Thor's doing." I mumbled out. Black Widow and Hawkeye were piloting the plane.

"You shouldn't worry about him." Black Widow returned, turning her head to look at me. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I… just can't help feeling… worried." Subconsciously, I muttered the last word, much to their surprise.

"You're 'worried' about him?" Natasha blurted, as to Hawkeye… He just scoffed it off.

"Never mind, okay? Let's just... get this over with." I groaned, taking on of the seats in the plane.

As I waited for the plane to arrive at Manhattan and the rumbling thoughts of mine kept rewinding… '_I hope he's alright…" _ I was an idiot for fighting with Stark, I should've kept my eyes on Thor. Now he… He's….

_*BOOOoom!*_

"What was that!" Hawkeye exclaimed, obviously we all heard it. From the top of Stark Tower, a beaming light soared into the sky, contorting, shaping into a gigantic portal.

"We're too late?" I dared to ask, my fingers clenching tightly on my shield's handle.

"I don't think so, there might be a way to stop it." Natasha said, the plane gained acceleration in a second, quickly closing in on the tower's pinnacle.

"There, Loki!" Hawkeye announced, his body turned halfway to me, finger raised at my face. "Steve, shoot him down."

I nodded, the situation overwhelming me until I grabbed hold of the Gatling gun's steer. Wait, Loki? I should just comprise him right? I mean since Thor was still convinced to take his brother back home. I didn't have much time to think, I eyed through the scopes making sure I wouldn't hit anything important to Loki. Pulling the trigger, a barrage of bullets came shooting out of the Gatling, most of them destroying the platform and some impairing Loki's vision yet he was able to counter with a blow sending the plane plummeting to the ground.

"Hold on!" Natasha screamed, her hand pulling back on the steers as hard as she can. We all knew it would crash, bracing ourselves as the plane dived hard on the pavement.

"Great job Steve. You killed cement." Hawkeye remarked sarcastically, gaining a punch from Black Widow.

"Whatever, I didn't want to hur-" I stopped dead, I could feel their eyes on me. Crap, I almost signed my death! "I didn't want to… waste bullets… So I aimed for the… ground." Great excuse, I should earn an award for that.

A loud snarl echoed suddenly from the portal, a worm like creature seemingly slithering in mid-air as it made its way towards the city. Several Chitauri launching from it's side latching themselves onto the building walls.

"We have to evacuate these people. Steve, inform the police about safe points in the city, Hawkeye and I'll take care of the ground troops." With her order, she turned her back and took out two pistols from their holsters and began to fire at the incoming Chitauri.

* * *

I can't say I remembered most of what I did, the adrenaline kept me dashing from one building to another saving people and telling police officers what to do. The life of a hero is never easy, huh? After a few blocks safe from the invasion, a booming thunder roared through the sky. I didn't know for sure but I felt an assurance in my heart, that Thor was here and he's safe. Immediately, I ran towards the darkened clouds, I had to see him, I had to…

"Thor!" I screamed to the tip of my lungs. The desperation I felt proved my heart was fluttering for him, for Thor. No response.. Did something..? I shook off the thought, taking in as much air as I could. "Tho-"

Bright eyed, I watched in fear as I saw Thor's body thrown off from the top of the tower. I rushed quickly predicting where his body would fall as I throw my shield to the side. I held my ground and put my weight behind my heels as I ready to catch his body. He was falling quicker than I thought but once he got in arms length I immediately put all of my strength into my arms. The impact and weight of his body made the road crumble as I skidded backwards. As soon I got a firm grip with my feet, I let Thor off of my hands.

"Th-Thor, you idiot! You could've… you could've…" I was frantic, the feeling of crying made its way into me.

"I am alright, Captain." He said casually, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I have withstood harsher beatings." He said smiling.

My heart was beating fast, should I tell him? I should probably tell him… Maybe I shouldn't.. But then..

"Do you have something to say?" He asked as if he read my mind. He could probably tell from my face.

"I.. I think I-"

Hold." He said blankly, his eyes searching at the skies. "You may tell me later, for now it is best if we group with the others. Come."He gestured for me to follow as he led the way among the wreck."

I put my feet to work as I curse myself for thinking like this when the world's about to get conquered. The hell was I thinking! I should put the people first, not… not myself, no… I knew this from the very beginning I received the special treatment. That I was going to protect the people from harm, that I should do everything even to sacrifice my own life. How could I have forgotten? It was never about me to begin with…

* * *

"Thor, Captain. Are you two okay?" Black Widow asked, Hawkeye beside her.

"Yes, I am alright." Thor said proudly, hammer in hand. Black Widow focused her stare on me like I had a bug crawling up my nose.

"Steve, are you alright?" She asked again, leaning in a bit closer.

"I… Yeah, I'm alright." I answered meekly, I didn't want to talk to anyone especially not now. "Where's Stark?" I added, to focus their attention on something else.

"He-" Hawkeye stopped. The revving sounds of a motorcycle coming slowly towards them, it was Banner.

"Hey." He greeted, getting out of the worn down vehicle. "Sorry I'm late… Wow, this looks… bad."

"I've seen worse." Black Widow cut in quickly, eyeing Dr. Banner to make her point clear. Banner was smart enough to know and he ducked his head in with an 'Oh…' expression. "No, I mean… We could use a little worse." She smiled.

"Okay.." Banner returned, smiling warmly.

"Alright, enough with the chitchat, I'm bringing the party to you." Stark's voice ringed through our earpiece. From the corner of a building Iron Man came flying out, the worm creature… thing… following him closely.

"I.. I don't see how this is a party." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Dr. Banner, now would be a good time to get angry." I suggested, my eyes locked on to the horrible creature flying towards us.

"That's my secret…" Banner said smiling as he turned to face the creature. "I'm always angry…"

His body convulsed and bulged from different points, muscles ripping out the clothes he was wearing. The green skinned Hulk transformed fully in seconds, releasing a monstrous roar. Easily, he delivered a devastating punch to the Chitauri creature destroying it's thick armour and putting it to the ground. Tony then fired a singular missile digging deep in the uncovered flesh of the creature, detonating with a massive blast tearing away chunks and flesh altogether.

"So, what's the plan?" Natasha asked me, raising her eyebrow in a cocky way.

"Hawkeye, can you get up on one of those buildings? Give us an update on their wave patterns." I ordered, looking at everyone intently.

"Stark, take care of the flying troops coming out of the portal, keep 'em busy." Directing my gaze at Thor, I felt myself at peace. To be with someone I had feelings for at this kind of time, it made me want to take the risks for him… just for him.

"Thor, I know you can hold back most the enemies coming through the portal, use your powers keep them from getting out." I smiled as I thought this would be the last time I would see him. Broken… I was broken…

I turned my attention to Black Widow and Hulk awaiting my orders. Nodding at them slightly, "Black Widow and I will take care of the ground troops. Hulk…" I paused giving him a smile "smash."

With everybody getting to their positions, I turned to face the Chitauri troops scramble towards the scattered rubble. Thor, I don't know if you can hear me, probably not.. Well.. just to let you know, I'm doing this for you... Just for you, so.. so take care of me, alright..? I… I love you so much..

"You… You bastards!" I screamed in rage, my arm gaining momentum as I prepare to throw my shield, tears quickly forming in the corners of my eyes. But before I could even let go of my shield, a hand quickly grabbed on my wrist, pulling it back gently.

"Wha.. What are you.." I stuttered, Black Widow looking at me with confusion. "Let- Let go…!"

"Are you really that stupid?" Her question left me in shock. I calmed myself as I slowly put my shield at my side. "Are you seriously going to let this one go, just like you did once back?"

"What are.. you" I kept stuttering, this time because she caught me red handed. I should've known she was on to me from the very start."You… I don't.. like.. him."

"Steve, I can tell secrets just from how you breathe. I know you're into him." She said lightly, pulling me behind her as she grabbed a lance the Chitauri was using. "Go, don't make the same mistake twice. I know you need time but I can only spare 5 minutes."

"Thank… you." I turned my heels, quickly rushing through rubble and car wrecks. A strange accumulation of dark clouds centred on the tip of the Empire State building. I had to get there quick, no time to spare..

Thor… wait for me..

**A/N**

**So I can honestly tell you that I forgot most of what was supposed to happen here so, yeah. A bit of OOC from Cap and the others here. Review? :]**


	3. Chapter 3

Thor's POV

Brother, come back to me. To Asgard, father awaits out return… Why won't you come back…?

I swing Mjolnir in my hand before I call out to the thunder. Clouds turn black and swirl together, lightning racing through its vast wake. I reach out further as thunder shoots into Mjolnir, collecting the power as each of them pass by. Bolts of lightning ignite the building I clung on to. Two more of those filthy creatures try to escape the portal but their luck is grim for Mjolnir was at its peak.

"Be gone foul beasts!" I scream, pointing the blunt tip of Mjolnir towards the portal and streaks of thunder race at the enemy. They didn't stand a chance, my power was far too strong for them. The thunder destroyed most of them and pushed back the others. I smirk before I descend on the Chitauri on the ground, my hammer poised above me.

"You shall find defeat!" I ready Mjolnir as I near the ground. It was a good opportunity since there were many of them grouped together. I smite hard on the ground, the shockwave bursting all around me as I see my enemies fly in front of my eyes.

I swing my hammer at the ones coming for me, delivering a quick death as they flop on the ground. I laugh inside, remembering how I flopped like them when I was with… Steve… Steve!

How… How could I.. I left him without.. Where is he?

I look around for his blue uniform.. but the Chitauri kept blocking my vision. My blood boiled… It's because of them… They corrupted my brother… and now… Now they keep me from my love! What more do they want to take from me!

I throw Mjolnir on the ground, lightning dropped down from the sky eradicating those all around me. I pant, the energy draining away from me as I drop on my hands and knees… Steve.. Steve….

"STEVE!" I scream at the clouds as I punch the ground with everything I had, creating a small pit. From behind me, I could hear footsteps, more of the Chitauri? I will deliver my punishment! I stand up taking Mjolnir in my hand, I ready myself before turning around to swing..

It's as though time slowed down.. I stare widely at the blue armoured man tackling me to the ground.. I wrap my arms on his head as we land on the ground with a slide.

"Thor, Thor.. I'm sorry…" He looked at me with tears. I try to hold back mine as I smile, using my thumb to wipe the drops on his flushed cheeks.

"Forgive me as well… " I whisper, looking in his eyes. Holding up his face against me, I can see clearly that he's the one.. the one I shall be living by my side for all of my days… I lean my forehead against his as we both chuckle lightly.

"I love you… I love you so much…" He began, biting on his lips as he did.

I stare at him intently as I bring our lips together, his eyes closed as he too leaned in for more. Our tongues battle for dominance but it was clear that I would win for he was submitting to mine. I quickly lash out, exploring his hot cavern as I taste more of his sweet saliva. We break apart for air, his face lost in utter pleasure as I attack his bruised lips for more. Already he was moaning against me, grinding his hips on mine.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOM* **

We break instantly, our heads turned towards the blast. He frowned a bit, ducking his head down. I raise him by the chin as I give him a small kiss on the lips.

"Is something wrong..?" I whisper, brushing his locks sidewards as I continue to peck on his lips.

He turns his head away, as he held my hands tightly. "Are you going to… leave me after this..?" He whimpered, as though he knew it was impossible for us to be together.

"Steve, I love you… I know it may not be possible for us to spend every second together but… I will try." I admitted slowly, to make sure he would understand what our relationship might cause.

"I love you too… I love you.." He placed a kiss on my lips as he stood up. "I have to go back and help Black Widow… Promise me you'll see me again… promise me..?"

"I promise… I will see you again." I pulled him again to take his lips, they were so captivating, I couldn't help myself. "I love you.." I let him go, as he started to run back to help the other woman.

* * *

(TIME SKIP)

* * *

"Stark you did it." Steve said, helping the Iron Man to his feet as we celebrated the safety of the city..

"What about Loki?" I asked, all of them looking at me. "Where is he?"

"He's up at the tower, don't worry though… he's unconscious." Black Widow radioed.

In a second we raced at the flight of stairs to the top of Stark Tower. Finally, with everything finished, I'll be able to return Loki home along with the Tesseract. But.. what about Steve..? I wonder how all of this would unfold..

"Loki!" I screamed, his unconscious body on the ground. I run to him before Steve blocked my way.

"Don't worry he'll be safe." He said warmly.

I let out a breath of relief, as we subdued him to the Helicarrier. Everyone rejoiced at our return, with the Tesseract and my brother in captivity we all rallied around to confer.

"I will be taking my brother back to Asgard and if possible I would like to take the Tesseract with me as well." I spoke out, as I look to Steve. "The Tesseract would prove much of a help in restoring the Bifröst."

"Well, it's agreed then.." Fury declared as he turned his back.

"You agree quick, why?" I was curios to why he would agree so quickly to my proposal. It would seem as though he was planning something, something devious.

"The quicker you repair your 'Bifröst' the easier it will be for you to come back and return it." Fury said bluntly.

I was in no position to argue since the Tesseract would be no use to us, I agreed to his terms and the meeting was finished momentarily. S.H.I.E.L.D. has allowed us, the Avengers, to go our separate ways until there comes a time when we are needed once more. That greatly saddened my love. I stay in his quarters as I wait for him to come back. Suddenly the door swings open, Steve came in locking the door behind him.

"Thor, I want to ask you… Can I come to Asgard with you?" He asked genuinely. I figured it a jest but the serious look on his face disproved it. I stood from the bed, grabbing him by the arms and shaking him slightly.

"You cannot… You have a duty to perform. Here, on Earth." I explained, slowly. I know he was disappointed but it was for his own good. "Steve… You can't come with me."

"I don't want to be Captain America anymore… I want to be with you. Please.." This time he begged, tears starting to leave him. I kissed him passionately but only to clear his head. We broke apart immediately, my hands cupping his face.

"I love you because you are Captain America. I love you because you know your purpose and that's to protect people.. under your big fat shield." I joked at the last part which made him giggle. "You see? I love you because you… are you. And I don't want to love anybody else."

He started to cry at my words, flustering a bit at the situation. "You… come back for me, okay?"

"I will… I will" I hugged him tightly, smoothing his hair as I whispered. "All in good time, my love.. All in good time."

* * *

END OF POV

* * *

On that day, the Asgardian Thor returned home with his brother, Loki, and the Tesseract. The Avengers went their separate ways after saying their goodbyes. Aside from Captain America, who stayed a bit longer…

"I'll see you again…" He said to the clouds, smiling as he too took his leave..

The world has many questions for the Avengers.. for now, they leave the world at peace…

**A/N**

***tear shed* :') OMG... I felt sorry for Steve..**

**I would've had him to come with Thor to Asgard but I couldn't find anything about humans entering Asgard.. So I decided to leave it.**

**It's the end of this fic.. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all! **

**I await the sequel... :3**


End file.
